


The Place Nobody Knows About

by Black_Damask



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Suspense, something strange happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Damask/pseuds/Black_Damask





	1. There Is No Escape. [Olli's POV]

I wake up because I hear someone screaming. But… who can it be? I live alone. Wait. Where I am? It isn’t my home. I don’t know this place.

‘Hello? Anybody there?’, I ask quietly. No answer. I looked around. Bookshelves everywhere around me. And two armors on the left and on the right. No doors, no windows. Is it a library? But why I am here? Why armors are there? How did I get there? And _who_ brought me here? So many questions are in my head right now. I don’t remember anything. Not where I were before I got there, nor the people I saw.

I stand up and only then I realize I am in a big glass cube. I hit the wall of a cube. Nothing. The glass is really thick and hard. I can’t walk away. I check if I have my phone with me. No, I don’t have it.

‘Hello? Anyone?’, I ask again louder. Nothing. Maybe it’s a dream? Or I’m high? I grinned as I thought about it. I think I need to sleep. I lay down on the “floor” and close my eyes.

I almost fell asleep as I feel some movements on the left side. I open my eyes and look around. Nothing happens. I lay down again and only now I notice that the position of armor’s arm is different. No way. It can’t be alive. Oh my God, I’m getting crazy. Olli, you need to sleep. You will sleep and then wake up in your cozy bed…

Someone is screaming again. Where the sound comes from? What the hell is going on?! Now I hear not only scream. Someone… hits that person. The person is screaming and crying. It continues for some time and then I hear a gun shot. Silence. That person is probably _dead_.

I realize that it wasn’t a dream. It is a reality. And I’m sure that I’m not the only one who is here. Now I feel danger. I am afraid. I can be next. I can die there and I need to escape.

I hit the glass cube over and over again until I see the blood on it. I hurt myself. I hit the cube again. More blood. But wait… I don’t have any wounds. I touch the place where the blood is. The blood comes from the cube…

Suddenly I feel myself uncomfortable and a bit tight. Is it… OH NO! Cube becomes smaller. Seems like it is alive and I hurt it. I begin to scream and hit the glass wall. The thing becomes smaller and smaller.

_It will tear me up. I will die._

_There is no escape._


	2. It Can't Be That Easy. [Jani's POV]

I hear someone screaming. Someone is suffering. I hardly open my eyes. Where am I?

I look around. I am in a cage. And the cage is in long corridor. Walls are made of old dirty bricks. And… there are lots of mirrors on the walls. Different shapes and sizes… interesting place. I look at the door of cage. It’s locked, I need a key. I look around. Of course there is no key. It can't be that easy.

Suddenly I hear a voice. It comes from the another end of a corridor. I can’t see person who speaks. I also can’t understand words he or she says… I can't even recognize if it woman or men!

All of a sudden I feel the blood runing down from my throat. I feel deep and big wound as I touch my neck. I try to scream for a help but I can’t produce any voices. Nobody would hear me. Blood starts to fill the cage. I feel the something fell out of my throat. The key! I try to grab it but I can’t tear my hands away from my neck. The key drowns. I hear the voice laughing. Very scary laughing. I close my eyes. I’m not ready to die. Not like that. What the hell is going on?!

 

 

\--

 

 

I wake up. I’m in the same cage. The same corridor with mirrors.

I grab my neck. Nothing. No wounds, no blood. I exhale. Everything is ok. But… I still need a key.

I feel something on my neck. It’s a thread… with a key on it! I open the cage and go out. And only now a realize that it’s a trap.

It can’t be that easy.

Suddenly I hear a voice laughing.


	3. Behind The Door. [Marko's POV]

I keep running. I run for awhile now. Those corridors have no end. Those dirty bricks. Endless corridors.

  
But why I’m here? I don’t know why I run. I don’t know who I run from. I just run.

  
Another turn to left and I see a door. Interesting. What’s behind the door? I walk to it and open. The room isn’t big. It’s dark here. Only one lamp on the table in the corner.

  
I can see a person standing near the table. I only can see his back, so I can’t understand if it is woman or a man. The person is skinny and has long hair.

  
‘Hello?’, I ask. No answer. ‘Hey. Where am I?’, I ask again. Silence.

  
Suddenly person turns. It’s a man. He has pretty nice beard and wears glasses. He doesn’t look at me.

  
‘Hey. What’s your name?’, I ask. Maybe he is like me, maybe he doesn’t know where we are too.

  
And now I see his eyes. They’re white. He has empty eyes. He doesn’t have pupils. He smiles. Very scary and wide smile. He still doesn’t look at me.

  
Suddenly he begins to scream. Very loud and frightening. I close my ears and eyes.

  
I hear a gun shot. From nowhere. Scream stops. I open my eyes. That man… someone shot him in a head. But he doesn’t fall down. He opens his eyes again. He is alive. 

  
Now he turns his head and look right at me. His smile widen and his eyes turn red.

  
I realize that I need to run away. I try to open the door. It’s closed.

  
The man begins to laugh. Slowly he walks towards me. I close my eyes. I can’t look at him.

  
He will kill me.

  
_Suddenly I hear a gun shot._

 


	4. Yes, I Am Afraid. [Jani's POV]

The laughing doesn’t stop. I am afraid.

Slowly I walk through the corridor. I look in the first mirror. I see myself. “Me”, the one who is in the mirror smiles. But I don’t.

  
‘Hello there’, he grins. Oh my god! It can speak.

  
‘Seems like he don’t want to speak with us’, I hear another voice. Another _mine_ voice. It comes from the mirror beneath the first one. I turn my head from those mirrors. In the mirrors on other side I see myself again.

  
I see myself. But it’s not me. My faces in mirrors have different looks, different color of eyes. They smile, they laugh, they show tongues, they speak with me.

  
‘Are you afraid my dear?’

  
‘Why do you look at us like that?’

  
‘Yes, that’s you.’

  
‘Are you afraid of yourself, Jani?’

  
Am I getting mad? Why mirrors speak with me?! I can’t handle it anymore and now I run. As I run I hear more voices coming from mirrors. They speak with me, the scream at me.

  
‘Why are you running, Jani? Do we hurt you?’

  
I can see the end of a corridor. I wonder if I can escape.

  
I see a big mirror as I reach the end. I stand in front of it.

  
That Jani in the mirrors starts laughing. That laughing that I heard before, being in nightmare.

  
‘You really want to escape? Are you afraid? Little Jani is afraid?’, person in the mirror grins. Tears start rolling down my face. Yes, I am afraid.

  
All mirrors start laughing. Gosh, I am crazy.

  
I close my ears and eyes. I sit on the floor and start screaming very loudly. Feels like my screaming is louder than all that laughing.

  
Suddenly I hear the sound of beating glass. And silence. I open my eyes. All mirrors are broken. I… broke it with my scream?

  
I look at the big mirror in front of it. I see the light. Is it… the door? Is it the way to escape? Or maybe I am dead and it is the door to heaven? I stand up. I hesitate.

  
But there is no another way to go away from this place.

  
I step into the light.


	5. The Beast And The Prey. [Jaska's POV]

I stand here with a gun. He, _the beast_ , stands in another corner of a room. I am ready to shoot if he decides to attack me. But I hope everything will go well. It will be a great deal.

  
I hear the door opening. What the fuck?! Who is here? I look at the stranger, who walks in. It’s… one of those people. _The prey._

  
‘Hello?’, he asks. Oh my God, no! Everything went so good and now…

  
The beast turns and looks at me. His eyes are white, so everything is fine. He smiles. No, not fine…

  
He starts to scream. Fuck, what did that person do?! He ruined everything. I have no choice. I shot the beast. But it isn’t a good idea.

  
His eyes turns red and he looks at the stranger. He walks to him. He laughs. If I don’t shoot again, the beast will kill that person. I can’t let this happen.

  
I shoot again. That time, into his leg. The beast falls.

  
‘RUN!’, I shout to the person. He looks at me in shock. ‘RUN! NOW!’, I shout again. He doesn’t move.

  
‘GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!’, I am ready to shoot him too. Even though Captain would hurt me for that. He is the prey after all.

  
He slowly opens the door and run away. I go to the beast and look at him. Captain won’t like that I shot him. But I had no choice.

  
He opens his eyes.

  
They are red.

  
_He smiles._

 


	6. Chapter 6

I don’t know where to go. I can’t run anymore, I don’t have enough energy.

  
_Where_ I am? _Why_ I am here? _Who_ was that men who told me to run away? _Who_ is that person with white and red eyes? Or _what_ was it?

  
I just go and go. Same endless corridors. Feels like I will never get out of here.  
Silence. Nobody is here. But I can’t be the only one here. Or I can?

  
Suddenly I hear some noises. It wasn’t scream like that _creature_ did. It was… someone is beating something.

  
I try to realize where the sound comes from. It leads me to the… mirror? How can it be? But I am sure that the sound is behind it.

  
I push the mirror. It opens like a door. I walk into the “room”. The sound becomes louder.

  
Bookshelves everywhere. Is it a library? I still don’t see the source of a noise.

  
I follow the sound until I turn to a big hall with bookshelves. And on the center of a hall I see… a person.

  
He screams but I can’t hear it. He beats something like an invisible wall. The blood is just… hangs in air.

  
That man now stares at me.

  
His eyes widen.

  
I can see him screaming ‘Help!’

 


End file.
